1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer of fluids and personnel between an offshore marine platform and an attending work vessel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transfer of fluids and personnel between an offshore marine platform and an attending work vessel wherein an improved bridge apparatus provides a centralized walkway with a pair of pipe racks placed on opposing sides of the walkway, and wherein an underlying pan extends from one side of the bridge to the other, and wherein any fluid that falls to the pan is able to travel from a position under either a pipe rack or a walkway to a drain or point of collection.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the offshore marine industry, offshore marine platforms are employed in the drilling and production of oil and gas. These offshore marine platforms frequently require the assistance of a work vessel. The work vessel can for example be a self-elevating multi-leg platform or hull such as a jack-up rig or lift boat. Other examples of suitable support vessels or boats that could employ the method and apparatus of the present invention are remedial/workover work type barges or vessels.
Patents have issued for bridges that extend between an offshore oil and gas well drilling or production platform and a lift boat or like attending vessel. Examples can be seen in the Williamson U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,609,544 and 7,017,741.
In some situations, it is important to provide a walkway that is unencumbered and an accommodation for flow lines as part of a bridge arrangement.